


What I desire

by Tevinter_Mage



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: BalAshe, Balthier x Ashe, Post Game, maybe to continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tevinter_Mage/pseuds/Tevinter_Mage
Summary: Setting: Post game.Ashe gets a unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Balthier/Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca





	What I desire

The moon was shining through the large windows of Dalmascas royal palace. The room was dyed in silvern light as a shadow made its way inside, slowly approaching the large bed with its white sheets. A smirk appeared on the shadows face as he looked down on the queen of this country, illuminated by the moonlight. Her pale skin seemed to shine a little, as well as her blonde hair did and at the moment she looked like an supernatural being, than a human.  
“Way too careless.” The shadow said as he sat down next to her, brushing over her hair slightly and destroying her sleep at the same time. An instant later she slowly opened her eyes, trying to find out what had woken her up. Noticing someone was sitting next to her, she quickly got up into a sitting position, giving him a terrified look for a second, until she realized who her visitor was.  
“B…Balthier?” She asked still a little shocked by his intrusion.  
“Indeed I am, my Queen.” He replied with a confident smirk.  
“What …” She seemed to search for words, hiding in the white blankets. “How did you get in here?!”  
“You should know I got my ways.” He didn´t seem to bother about the fact that he was sitting in her bed while she was wearing nothing else than her white nightgown.   
“What would you want, breaking into my room in the middle of the night?”  
She looked at him with scepsis.  
“I wanted to meet you. Since our adventure ended, it had been difficult to get to talk to you alone.” Now his voice got a more serious tone.  
“Me alone? Why would you want to talk to me alone?” She still seemed insecure.  
He gave a low sigh.  
“Your last words.” He finally said.   
Ashe gave him a confused look.  
“You wanted me to come back. No matter what. I tried to forget about it, since now you are the Queen, but I couldn’t forget about it. I simply had to come back.” He explained with an unusual honesty. “Why … my Queen … why would you want me back so desperately.”  
The blonde women looked at him for a second, thinking about a fitting replied, her cheeks slightly red. She hadn´t been thinking about her words at that time, but she wanted him back no matter what.   
“I … “ She started but her voice broke. What was the reason for this words. It had to be concern about her comrades, but … no she hadn´t been worried about Fran that much. Her worries were all reserved for him and so was every thought of sadness or desire she had felt watching the remains of sky fortress Bahamut.   
“You asked Vaan and Penelo to bring my ring back … my didn´t you bring it back to me yourself?” She asked instead, buying time for her answer.  
“As I said, I was trying to forget.” He simply replied.  
“Forget what?!” Ashe was desperate for an answer, she knew how foolish it was, but she wanted him to feel the same thing she did and she wanted him to tell her first.   
“Always I´ve thought that freedom was the thing I desired the most, followed by rare treasures.” He paused for a moment, watching her face. “But it seems something else was able to raise my desire. Something I was never meant to desire anyway, because it was far off my reach. As you were calling out for me like that, I knew that I´ve found a more valuable treasure than any gold or diamonds and as much as I tried to forget, I couldn´t.”

Ashe confusion changed into surprise.  
“You … came back … to me?” She stumbled forgetting about her nightwear and dropping the blanket in the progress.  
“I wanted to make sure. What do you feel about me, dear Ashelia?”   
This had been the first time he had used her given name instead of simply calling her by a title. For a moment she kept watching him, realizing that this was an important question and it deserved a honest answer.  
“You stole my heart, Balthier.” She finally confessed, her eyes avoiding his in embarrassment.  
His smirk got back the usual confidence as he leaned over, his face awefully close to hers and for a second she forgot to breathe.  
“That´s what pirates do.” He mumbled and closed the distance. Sealing her lips with his, slightly brushing over her hair with his right hand.  
At first the kiss was very light, but as she didn´t insist he intensified the kiss, letting her know about the passion he tried to forget. Feeling him this close made her heart beat faster and she suddenly realized how much she had longed for him. His strong arms that were now wrapped around her body, his warmth and this familiar unique aroma he always carried within him. Her hands searched for support on his shoulders, as he pulled her closer and one of his hands started to caress her back and side. They continued for a while, than he slowly pushed her back onto the bed and she pulled him with her. He took his time until he broke the kiss and instead started to place small kisses on her cheek, her ear, her shoulder and her neck. Meanwhile his confident was rising and his hands were freely traveling over her barely covered body. He untied the bow at the upper part of her nightgown, revealing more of the creamy white skin he longed to touch. He slightly sucked at her neck as he brushed away the silky fabric, his fingers brushing over her collar bone as if he waited for her to complain, but she didn´t, instead she gave a soft sigh which showed how much she actually enjoyed it. Encouraged by this he started to caress her skin more intensely and brushed over her breast. Her eyes shot open and he gave her a light kiss on the lips.   
“Is … this okay with you?” He asked lowly, not even thinking about stopping. 

She nodded a little and he continued to caress every inch of her skin. Suddenly he realized how hot it was in here, even though he was wearing nothing else but a simple shirt and plain trousers. Ashe seemed to read his thoughts, because at the same moment her slightly shaking hands moved to the collar of his shirt, opening the buttons one by one. After she was able to touch his skin directly she started to caress his chest and shoulders. Admiring his perfectly shaped body in the progress. He enjoyed the touch for a while, but it wasn´t enough for him now. His right hand slid down her side and her leg until he found the end of her dress pulling it up to her hip slowly. He leaned closer and gave her a passionate kiss as he caressed her leg and hip and finally the area between her legs. Ashe gasped, breaking the kiss, clinging to his shoulders as Balthier continued. Unknowingly she spread her legs further to give him more space, pressing her body against his hand. He let her enjoy the feeling for a little, than he pulled away and opened his pants, before getting back to her, snuggling closer. He nuzzled his face into her neck, enjoying the intimate moment, than he place himself and slowly entered her. Ashes hands dug into his shoulders and she breathed heavily. He kissed her lightly on the lips, confirming that she was alright and giving her a moment to adjust. Once he was sure that she was fine he started to move, just slightly at first, than faster and more intense. In return he received more and more of her low but lustful moans. Enjoying this moment he tried to get her to even greater satisfaction, changing the angle from time to time, until he found the spot that seemed to bring her the most pleasure. He continued to move passionately as she started to tense up and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge as well. Even though he tried to speed up one last time, finally reaching the climax at the same moment she did. Balthier had to take all his remaining strength to keep himself from just collapsing on her. Instead he pulled back and fell onto the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and caressing her skin. She seemed to be really tired as he brushed some strains of hair out of her face.   
“Can … we have a future?” She asked exhausted and almost desperate, clinging to him.  
“If you wish for it, we will have it.” He answered without thinking.  
“I … really wish…” She mumbled as she fought against the sleep, losing in the progress.  
Balthier took his time to look at her beautiful face, then he remembered that he actually wasn´t allowed in here and even though he wished to stay here with her, he couldn´t. Carefully he took his arms from her, closed the bow at the upper part of her dress and placed the blanket on her body. Then he dressed up again and with a last glance to the sleeping woman he left the room the same way he entered.  
“I´ll try to find a way…” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please consider like/commenting.
> 
> This was actually planned to have a second chapter but currently I am lacking the motivation. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
